Old Heart, Bright Eyes
by Hazy Red Cloud
Summary: The prophecy chose Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom to bring about change...or did it? Insert.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING**

 **Chapter 1**

He did not know what was going on. At barely one and a half, he did not have the sufficient mental capacity and social awareness to recognise what was going on. He merely observed his two parents screaming in pain, writhing about on the ground in despair and pain as a group of 4 stood before them.

The lead woman, with coal black burning with great intensity that sent a shiver down his spine with an emotion he did not yet understand, turned her arm towards him and with a whip like motion, all that happened was

 _-pain-pain-pain-_

He cried, but it did little to reduce the pain. In fact, it grew in a crescendo, increasing like a wave as his young body was wrecked with pain. His parents, on the floor, made a valiant effort to strike back and so the witch turned to focus all her madness upon them, leaving them to cry out in pain on the marbled floors once again.

His torment, however, was continued by a man who had walked forward, nearer towards him, so near that he was barely an arm away.

The pressure pounding in his mind grew and grew, and suddenly it ceased to exist, as if all else in the universe had stopped. He saw nothing, felt nothing, and heard nothing. It was the void, and nothing else.

A resounding 'click' made itself known.

Just like that, the void ceased to exist, and a rushing pressure filled his head and every essence of his body, warping both with foreign knowledge and power. And then, like reaching the top of a mountain after a horrifying climb during a blizzard, he felt the serenity of once again being in control.

He mumbled, and pushed.

The wooden bars of the cradle surrounding him suddenly turned into living stakes filled with nature's power and struck out at his attacker, piercing his body all the way through.

As Rabastan Lestrange, felt his lifeblood leave him through the holes in his body from the attack of the Longottom child, he heard the last phrase of his life. It was only too bad he did not understand it.

" _I, the Shinobi no Kami, will find peace in this wretched land."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING**

 **Chapter 2**

He curled up in a foetal position. The dim light from the small light bulb hung by a chain in the room did little to illuminate the room – the shadows creeping up the four walls, enclosing him in their dark embrace slowly welcomed him. He had lived his life in the shadows, and that was where he was most protected. It kept out the rest of his family – if they could even be called family. Their violent behaviour and the way they treated him made them seem more like a dictator.

He rubbed his bruised skin, already darkening amidst his pale skin while his long black locks covered his face. As he thought back to the beating he just received, he felt nothing but despair at his life and a crimson tear slid down his face.

The loneliness and despair gnawed at him, before it was broken by a loud 'BANG' and a stream of harsh light flowing into his room. A hulking figure of a man, clad in layers of fat he wore like a shirt entered the room with a furious expression on his face. He grabbed the rag that covered the boy's body and lifted him up by the collar, the material clutched in his clenched meaty fist.

"What are you doing here crying like a little bitch boy!" He snarled, staring at the boy who was trying to turn his face away from his oppressor. "Your aunt told you to trim the garden, didn't she? Seems like you need a beating again!"

With that said, he dropped the boy onto the ground and before the boy could react, he felt a blinding pain across his temple. A rain of blows fell upon him, and to his frail body, it felt like an avalanche of heavy rocks crushing his body. He curled up in a natural defensive position to try to protect as much of his vulnerable points as possible. As slick, slightly sticky blood fell from his head, he desperately closed his eyes and prayed for his torture to end.

Suddenly, a presence descended, making itself known in his mind's eye.

A veritable flood of knowledge and power entered his body and mind in a rush, crushing every impurity within it – including a weak little shard of a soul that was desperately clinging on to the boy's soul. The boy's eyes flashed open suddenly, only one of them could be seen since the other was covered by his long matted hair.

A crimson eye with a black indecipherable symbol within it.

He whispered a barely discernible word.

" _Amaterasu."_

And the world bathed in black flames.


End file.
